bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DQueenie13/Archive2
Foreign Language Page I am not sure who it is that is doing it, but I think there have been issues with someone changing pages into Portuguese (I think that was the language). Someone who has been here longer would have to verify. I think it is past a warning stage, possibly blocking the person, but since all we have is an IP I don't know how effective that would be. I know it happened about 2 months ago? Just an FYI for you... TC (talk) 15:59, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh sure Sure. I'll change it. Drago99 says down with Crudzarina!!!!!!!!!!!!! 01:19, October 12, 2010 (UTC) There thats not cussing. Sorry I didnt know Stalker!! (just kidding) That is what I was doing when I ended up losing what was there. I will have to try again, and try the upper tools instead of the ones on the lower part of the page. And what is up with this red background? I get migraines and this background isn't helping! I am going to see if I can use a different background that is a standard wiki one or something. TC (talk) 00:32, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Reply Sure!Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 23:01, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I did that on purpose. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 23:29, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 23:31, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I have no idea what that entire 1st sentence mean. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 23:42, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I DON'T KNOW WHAT RTF MEANS!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 23:47, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Queenie. I have about 20 minutes. Want to chat? I swear that [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'no one is getting ]]out of here alive. 21:02, October 26, 2010 (UTC)' Yeah ... homework is what got me in trouble in the first place. Keep it up, and see you in about 2 weeks. I swear that [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'no one is getting ]]out of here alive. 21:05, October 26, 2010 (UTC)' Yeah, my Social Studies teacher called my grandparents in for a parent conference ... lets just say i don't get computer on my own terms until report cards. About 2 weeks. OH, my big bro Rayne is coming back to my school later this week, so i got something to look forward to. We must [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'break the ]]silence! 21:08, October 26, 2010 (UTC)' Hidden Message. Steelearth's crazy. If anyone says something to him, he goes nuts. Seriously. End of Hidden Message. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 13:02, October 31, 2010 (UTC) HEY! WATCH IT! I'M DONE HERE, BUT IF ANY USER STARTS TO THROW CRAP, THEN THEY BETTER GET READY TO GET DIRTY! Steelearth14 13:04, October 31, 2010 (UTC) K. The strange thing is, he used to be normal, but something happened. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 13:09, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Who knows. He wants attention. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 13:12, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Well, ST placed the "Retired" template on his User Page about 3-4 days ago... And a strange poem. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. Everything's OK, for now. Tough i'd might need a Character List =P. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 22:12, November 3, 2010 (UTC) what are your favorite shows to watch on the weekend? so you dont watch it anymore whos yourfavorite character Hey DinoQueen Did you get finished with those Tutorials? Just wondering, Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 01:05, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. Need any help with that?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 01:21, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, just let me know when you are ready.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 01:28, November 24, 2010 (UTC) do you watch harry potter? i,ve seen all but the last one i'm not going to see anymore cause i'm too scared too it looks really dark i even lost interest in harry potter so I'm only interested in collecting bakugan and watching it on online or on tv my most favorite season is 3 Gundalian Invaders all say i'm too old but i think collecting bakugan is asome only collecting gundalian bakugan others dont really wow me much> I don't think that's a swear word. . 22:19, December 7, 2010 (UTC) 'Firein' is not a bad word, only a grammer mistake... Crap, shouldn't have rollbacked that one... . 22:22, December 7, 2010 (UTC) adding vids if you click the add video icon, it only excepts URL's from websites like youtube...not files. Ultimapyrus is #1! 01:26, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Ever heard of any rare darkus Bakugan Darkusbrawler 07:34, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Darkusbrawler Well, thanks anyways (not being sarcastic) Darkusbrawler 19:59, December 10, 2010 (UTC)Darkusbrawler What happens if some of them is long? Or maybe someone adds a picture. Besides it wasn't my idea. Please reply! From Spectra999 How Dare You Hate Bakugan Gundalian Invaders! How dare you hate Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders! Without it, Bakugan would come to an end! And possibly there wouldn't be Bakugan Dimensions. And there would be no more Avior, Dharak, Mystic Chancer, or Raptorix! Also hate is a powerful word.Spectra999 or 999 or Triple 9 19:51, December 11, 2010 (UTC) that is gonna be... alot to memorize. And how do you make that straight line going vertically? i dont know how to do thatKyleronco (talk) 20:45, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I tried the color signatures and i only got 1 word boss Kyleronco is and then i copy of of another tab and i got it right Kyleronco (talk) 01:14, December 12, 2010 (UTC) this time im doing a regular signiture i wrote something to A.o.H i wrote something to A.o.H because he seemed pretty ticked at me and i copied it wrong from what i wrote down and i only got boss i know I'm super random and weird and all synonyms for crazy. Kyleronco (talk) 02:11, December 14, 2010 (UTC) you dont know I can get so crazy. and when im drowsy and i have no clue what im doing. I can prank people and i have an urge to jump off of high stuff when im crazy and not remember it the next morning.Kyleronco (talk) 02:15, December 14, 2010 (UTC) hmm How crazy. Metallica rocks! Kyleronco (talk) 02:24, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Your rule on the top of your talk is really funny! Do not press the big red button... . 02:26, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Try the red button. Do not press the big red button... . 02:31, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Lolz. Do not press the big red button... . 02:34, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Reply I guess I could finish it if you don't want to. I now what you mean, Wikia is updating alot.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 23:46, December 14, 2010 (UTC) THOSE (bleep)ING COMMENTS ON THAT BLOG!!! To the topic, The form is a great idea. Why not put a link for that somewhere on the wiki? Oh yeah, you need to put the Userbox that's on This page onto your page. It's the 'blowup' page but I will spare you. You are lucky. Do not press the big red button... . 00:33, December 16, 2010 (UTC) You signed the page. Victim. (JK) Do not press the big red button... . 01:39, December 16, 2010 (UTC) hey dinoqueen I thought about filling out the admin application but "Google" wont let me type in the correct info i ened, can u try to help me out in anyway? You put you sig on the page one or two days ago. Do not press the big red button... . 01:42, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Eh? You said you didn't? Do not press the big red button... . 01:46, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok, thanks DinoQueen Reach for the stars 01:46, December 16, 2010 (UTC) You still have to put it on your page. Do not press the big red button... . 02:08, December 16, 2010 (UTC) (stares at DinoQueen13 evilly) Do not press the big red button... . 03:47, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Reply. I don't know, you tell me. --Recgameboy | Monkey. 04:14, December 16, 2010 (UTC) No, I said "I AM SICK OF THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1" --Recgameboy | Monkey. 22:06, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi Queenie. Sorry, just felt like saying hi. I WILL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'NOT BE ]]DENIED!!!. 22:08, December 16, 2010 (UTC)' The sky. I WILL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'NOT BE ]]DENIED!!!. 22:13, December 16, 2010 (UTC)' It was a joke. I WILL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'NOT BE ]]DENIED!!!. 22:19, December 16, 2010 (UTC)' O_O" I WILL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'NOT BE ]]DENIED!!!. 22:21, December 16, 2010 (UTC)' thank you for correcting. Deck the halls... with a nuke button!!!. 20:59, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for telling me how to add pictures! look down at the bottom of my page i screwed up. you cant miss is. Karate time do not bother nvm I think TS fixed it. RANDOMNESS!!! I fixed Kyleronco's page. Deck the halls... with a nuke button!!!. 23:05, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I saw you thought it is TS. Deck the halls... with a nuke button!!!. 23:08, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Can I copy that red text on top of your talk? Deck the halls... with a nuke button!!!. 23:09, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for doing that, DQ. TS just went too far. Oh! Did you know he's over on RTW now? But, he's only commented twice in the past hour or so. Dark[[User Talk:DarkusMaster|us''Ma]]ster 14:07, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I meant Steel. But, now he's calling "User:Twinstar" a "virtual fail" and he's calling "User:Steelearth" a "virtual win". (sigh) Darkus''Ma''ster 14:13, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::An Admin's work is never done, am I right? Darkus''Ma''ster 14:16, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah... I'll monitor RTW for more Steel comments. Darkus''Ma''ster 14:20, December 24, 2010 (UTC) The Thing(s) you Deleted on Steelearth14's Talk Page in no means falls into the Harrasment Policy, due to it not including any words of Harrasment as such, Disregard, Insult or Personal Attack whatsoever. It's called "Inteligent Masking", by Masking words/sentences. The User can't Understand them, but if he does, he gets it. I think you should add that too to the Harassment Policy. ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 15:26, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :As a User. ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 15:35, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::On a Different Wiki he Cyber-Called me a **** and Blocked me for no Reason, so i said here that he doesn't Cyber-Exist. Can you Help Me?! ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 15:36, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::He'll just keep Harrasing me by Sending me Messages from Different Wikis, most of which are his own. Or by doing something else... Gah, the Time for my Back Up Account has Come. ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 15:39, December 24, 2010 (UTC) He's a Masker. ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 15:40, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I just wanted to say thanks for helpin' me out! -Jed Thx Thats but whats awesome is that its on Christmas Eve and Thanks 0_- Imma firin' Meh LAZER!!! (talk) 16:43, December 24, 2010 (UTC) payback come comment on my newest blog and you will most likly win my contest ........ You just broke policy.I know what BS stands for.Any cuss word is NOT alloud on here.And i don't mean C,i mean the S,F,and B.Ask Abce2 if BS is a bad word.The S in that Abreviation is a curse word GaiaDrago:Lumino NEEDS raytheus! (talk) 19:17, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Thx Thanks for your help, I hope I get it :) Merry Christmas. 0_- Imma firin' Meh LAZER!!! (talk) 03:05, December 26, 2010 (UTC) It's ok It is ok. You can block me for however long you think is needed. The difference between genius and stupidity is that genius has it's limits 19:56, December 26, 2010 (UTC) No, it's ok. My brother is grounded for a month, lost computer privelges for 2 weeks and has to do the dishes every night for a year. The difference between genius and stupidity is that genius has it's limits 21:14, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Stub Policy/Template/Whatever? I Vote for Needed. ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 01:50, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :I mean Usage. ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 01:58, December 27, 2010 (UTC) NVM. ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 01:58, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay He changed the page once, I rollbacked it, then he edited it again but this time used present tense. So I just changed them to past tense with my editing. Thats why. And he did put the shooted lasers thing which makes no sense. 0_- Imma firin' Meh LAZER!!! (talk) 18:00, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Thx, and its a she? Wow didnt see that coming lol 0_- Imma firin' Meh LAZER!!! (talk) 18:12, December 27, 2010 (UTC) I just fixed it up and made the words readable 0_- Imma firin' Meh LAZER!!! (talk) 18:23, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay thanks for catching me up to speed. Shhhhhhh This is a LIBRARY! (talk) 18:46, December 27, 2010 (UTC) I have a good reason to defend her, so back off Sakura and fight someone with defenses. Rock[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'some']] ness.' 18:54, December 27, 2010 (UTC)' Is it you, DQ13? ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 18:56, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :K, i just got the weird thought that someone else got on your Account, similar to D99. ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 18:59, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :Queenie, don't EVER make me go protective for a joke. I think the age limit is a disgrace, and should be abolished. Rock[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'some']] ness.' 19:00, December 27, 2010 (UTC)' : :I second that. Last I checked, this was a kids website. It's like saying this place just became only for teens. Bendo/My friends call me Bendo, or they would if I had any... 19:02, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I get Hacked sometimes, for Example a (ex)Friend Hacked me yesterday on the IRC. Luckily, User:TS never got Hacked, for now. Tough i have a Second Account if that happens. Oh, and some of my Friends are Hackers, so i have no Idea. ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 19:04, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :: ::I agree but I understand it Wiki Policy Shhhhhhh This is a LIBRARY! (talk) 19:05, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :: ::That doesn't mean I have to like it. Bendo/My friends call me Bendo, or they would if I had any... 19:06, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :: ::I just don't think it's fair for younger people. But, fine. Bendo/My friends call me Bendo, or they would if I had any... 19:09, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes, i am a she and not an it or a him... ~~sakura~~ true all of that. thanks for defending me. ~~sakura~~ that is scary...not really, see i lied again and actually i am not little and i am !@. aoh stands for airzel of haos right? decipher the !@... if you have the same keyboard as i do, then it is just shift, random numbers... ~~sakura~~ You deserve this ... So i am giving you a little something. You may want to put this on your user page. The AOH pwn[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|''' is trademarked by']] YouEpicFail Industries Inc.' 01:23, December 28, 2010 (UTC)' Feel free, i only chose pink due to you being a girl. The AOH pwn[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|' is trademarked by']] YouEpicFail Industries Inc.' 14:58, December 28, 2010 (UTC)' hey dinoqueen13,im so sorry i vandalised you a long time ago.i hope you can forgive me.bye.leave a message response on:user jbling`s talk page.from jbling A bit too late. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|'MULTIPLY']] :Yes, about that Anon. BUT, it's never too late! ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'MULTIPLY']] :OO?! Oh...K? ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'MULTIPLY']] I agree. DarkusAlpha here. It's annoying signing on an iPad. Thanks Anyway THE GLORIOUS SPECTRA999Ω(Talk) 17:24, December 31, 2010 (UTC) THANKS! Thanks for helping me, although you didn't do anything. I figured out that there was a poll on the category. I discovered it by code view.--THE GLORIOUS SPECTRA999!!!!!Ω(Talk to me!) 13:30, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ...fine. BUT I FOUND AND EDITED THE TYPOS! AHAHAHA Nevermind lol =D. ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! :My bad, "castle nights" is indeed bad phrasing XX. Guess forgot how it's called! ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! Can I have a word with you--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 01:47, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Let me tell you something. I have been on this wiki for 3 and a half years and I started to do the ability cards better than everyone, I also go the galleries and anime and Battles and descriptions, but I want to change the format of the pages. More Kingdom Hearts page like. How old are you anyhow--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 01:52, January 2, 2011 (UTC) really so am I let me show you how they format their pages--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 01:55, January 2, 2011 (UTC) http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Riku How do you make Subpages? How do you create Subpages? S999|Leave a M. 03:17, January 2, 2011 (UTC) : Do you create it like normal pages? S999|Leave a M. 03:25, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Why did you Delete Zoobles? They're the GoBots of Bakugan. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'MULTIPLY']] :Marked for Deletion by Haters. And they're Based on Bakugan. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'MULTIPLY']] ::No, DA Marked it. NVM, G2G, Bye. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'MULTIPLY']] RayneHaos keeps kicking me from the IRC, she won't listen! IRC is here. Please tell her to stop, I'm getting all emotional now. Nuke New Year's... with a nuke button!• 23:12, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Blogs I just checked the random blog policy, just asking, so is the blog that i recently made a random blog? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 03:52, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ...that wasn't Harassment. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'MULTIPLY']] :No, i mean it wasn't Harassment. That User just didn't like the fact that a Blog not related to Bakugan was posted. Saying the truth, i get annoyed by such Blogs myself. However, saying "buy a New One" means being a Jerk, so the Block was needed. But it wasn't Harassment. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'MULTIPLY']] Also, i think i need a New Avatar. Duckula's kinda annoying me. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'MULTIPLY']] :Speaking of Image Policies... Is This Gory? Lol. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'MULTIPLY']] http://bakugan.wikia.com/index.php?title=Talk:Helix_Dragonoid&diff=249840&oldid=249393. Sorry to tell you, but THIS is called Masking. So treat it a First Warning. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'MULTIPLY']] :Internet Translators are Fails. Thought people know this... nvm. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'MULTIPLY']] ::But it remains a Fail on Russian, so yeah. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'MULTIPLY']] Wah? Not Exactly. Kinda. What? ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'MULTIPLY']] ... I Know that, i just couldn't get what you said. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'MULTIPLY']] ...help how do you do the quote thing. YOU WIN This content was deleted because of login rules and regilations. Please do not add contest logins onto peoples Talk Pages's where anyone could acess it. Good Yeah Im watching certian things that people do just in case. If the login DID work then I didnt want vandals to get it. Im just trying to be more responable since that I know of was the only one on at the time. I did see it but I would NEVER try the login. SHHHH!!! This is a LIBRARY! (talk) 00:11, January 6, 2011 (UTC) What's the matter with DM84? UNITE... AND STRIKE!!!• 00:12, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Quote's I figured out how to do Quotations. The thing is, it says it is not a Template. How do I make a Template? Since I cant add it. SHHHH!!! This is a LIBRARY! (talk) 00:25, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for late reply! I'm pretty busy since school started again, thanks for the info about the blogs! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 10:19, January 6, 2011 (UTC) leave my edits alone, please January 6, 2011]I will hit you No, Bulgarian. Literally, his User Name can be translated as "Alex the Boxer". And, Lol?! ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'MULTIPLY']] :OO! ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'MULTIPLY']] ::Wellll, Volt's as Big as Zenoheld, while Lync's always next to Volt? Gah, Crazy Talk. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'MULTIPLY']] How do you know that Rubanoid is Linus' Guardian Bakugan? You Can't Mess With the King of the Dark! 14:23, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Linus/Rubanoid Oh. Yeah, sorry I just watched that episode about half an hour ago. Because he asked Alpha. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'MULTIPLY']] ...then maybe MKII or MK II? ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'MULTIPLY']] Thanks. You Can't Mess With the King of the Dark! 23:17, January 12, 2011 (UTC)